


Ubi tu, ibi ego

by madamnovelist



Series: John Hopkins Chronicles [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Back at John Hopkins, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, John Hopkins Chronicles, Lilith is Very Soft Here, Lilith is such a tease, Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, Omg this is Turning Into a Thing, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, they're both students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist
Summary: After spending the night together on the roof, Zelda and Lilith need to figure out where they stand.A costume party may be the right opportunity.My response to Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge week 4: costumes/disguises
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: John Hopkins Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988143
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Ubi tu, ibi ego

**Author's Note:**

> Ops, I did it again.  
> This follows "Veritas Vos Liberbit" even if you don't need to read that one to understand it. Well, if you do, that's better LOL  
> I felt like I still had something to say about those gals and here I am ;)  
> The title is Latin again, meaning "Where you are, I am."  
> Hope you enjoy!

**_Ubi tu, ibi ego_ **

Zelda Spellman was sure she was still in shock.

After years of picking random fights, of competing in texts and exams, of more-or-less subtly insulting each other, Lilith Morningstar and she had slept together on John Hopkins University’s roof, under a ceiling of stars and lights.

They had talked, for the first time in years. They had confronted on poetry and literature, had kissed, had had a beer together. And then, they had made love on a blanket and they had shared the night locked in each other’s arms.

It had been _a dream._

Now – Zelda Spellman isn’t the kind of girl who spends night staring at the ceiling of her bedroom and replaying long, brunette locks scattered across her own chest as Lilith’s lips trace her breasts. And yet, there she was, rolling in her bed, another night wide awake, after not seeing Lilith for two days. She had heard through the grapevine she’d gone home for a couple of days, and during their _randez-vous_ on the roof they had forgot to exchange phone numbers. The only contact had been on Instagram: Lilith had followed her two days prior and Zelda had followed her back, a light blush spreading on her cheeks. Then, Lilith had shared one story, a picture of herself – looking crushingly beautiful, wearing a blue blouse and a violet lipstick – with a big slice of pineapple pizza. Zelda had quickly replied with a quick _Looks tasty!!!_ , her heart crazy in her chest as she saw the message being marked as _Seen_ and then the word _Typing_ appearing on the screen.

 _Crap_.

Lilith had texted back: _Guess what’s even tastier. See you soon ;)_

She was supposed to be back in class tomorrow. Zelda knew it from another Instagram story – a video showing the landscape out of the window of a car, with the caption _Back to Bmore!_ to which Zelda had decided against replying. She didn’t want to sound desperate. She had asked Lilith if she wanted to go out on a date, while tangled in the blankets, naked in each other’s arms, Zelda’s nostrils full of the fruity scent of Lilith’s hair. The brunette had immediately said yes, an enthusiasm so obvious that she had ate Zelda out right before running to class. Yet, they still needed to figure something out, and the redhead wasn’t sure how they were going to act around each other.

She dressed for the day, paying extra attention to her outfit and make-up. She wore a black sleeveless dress with a burgundy cardigan, a pair of brand-new white sneakers, and put on her contacts. She left her hair down, and chose a dark pink lipstick, one Hilda told her made her features even softer. With a deep breath, she grabbed her tote bag and left her apartment, heading to her usual coffee shop. Of course, Lilith was sitting at the same table they had met a few days prior, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, white Converse and a red sweater, her hair up in a ponytail.

Was she waiting for her?

She was so beautiful Zelda felt her breath caught in her throat, and people passing by greeted her with enthusiasm. Lilith was extremely popular and loved and Zelda knew it. She was as loved as Zelda herself was _feared_. She was used to being referred to as the _Ice Queen Spellman._

Lilith saw her and smiled brightly. She gestured to Zelda to go over, and she did so, sliding in the chair in front of the brunette.

“Good morning,” Lilith murmured. “How have you been?”

“Fine. And you? How was your weekend?”

“Not so great,” Lilith told her, biting her bottom lip. “I had to go through something unpleasant.”

“I’m sorry,” Zelda offered, sincerely. She wanted to reach out and squeeze her hand, but she wasn’t comfortable doing so in the middle of campus. People were sure they were still hating each other. People had seen the two of them arguing in the hall a few days before. It was all so messed up.

“Listen,” Lilith started. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to exchange phone numbers. I wanted to text you, during these days, maybe even call you, but I just realized I don’t have your number.”

“We’ve never thought about texting insults,” Zelda shrugged with a devilish smile. She handed Lilith her iPhone and took Lilith’s.

“Yes, about that – Oh, do you want anything? A coffee? A muffin?”

Zelda grinned: “Can I have both?”

Lilith gestured to her waitress and looked back at Zelda: “So, I wanted to tell you. I… have a girlfriend, back home.”

Zelda’s eyes widened and an expression of disgust and pain took over the sweet smile she was sporting before.

“Well, I _had_ a girlfriend. I drove back home to break up with her.”

“I’ve seen you making out in halls, how can you have a girlfriend?” Zelda whispers back. She wanted to run away, but the need to listen, to _understand_ was stronger.

“Not recently. But, yes, faithfulness is not my strongest suit.”

Zelda’s face was the picture of pure horror.

“ _Lilith!_ ” she gulped. The brunette looked at her with crushingly confused eyes and took her hand: “Zelda, _no._ I’ve rarely been faithful but after we slept together I went home and broke up with her. With… Chris. I don’t know what it’s happening, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Zelda breathed softly and ran her hand though her hair. “Maybe it’s better if I go,” she murmurs, feeling the tears picking et eyes. She won’t cry in front of Lilith. She would rather _die_ than cry in front of her.

“No, please,” Lilith begged, grabbing for her hand. The waitress interrupted them with their order, and Zelda took that moment to calm down and swallow tears. Lilith took a deep breath as well: “I know it’s not something that you are excited to know when you begin a new relationship, but-“

“ _What?_ ” Zelda practically squealed. “What are you telling me? That you won’t cheat on me because you are madly in love with me? That with me is different? _Cm’on, Lilith!_ ”

“I can’t tell you I’m in love with you because it would be too early to even think about it,” Lilith replied, dead serious. “I’m telling you that I can’t stop thinking about you. I know this situation is messed up but…” she breathed and squeezed Zelda’s hand again. “Listen, a friend of mine texted me about this big costume party, tomorrow night. Let’s go together. Let’s make it our first date and see where it goes from there.”

Zelda was silent for a moment. She took a couple of sips from her coffee, bit her muffin. She picked a cigarette from the package in her pocket and lit it. That was a terrible idea. Just _terrible_. She was going to fall in love with Lilith, and Lilith was going to break her heart. She had seen Lilith’s friends: blonde, tall, big-breasted, skinny. she was nothing compared to them. This was a suicide mission for sure.

“Listen, Lilith… I won’t pretend to get what’s happening because I don’t have a clue. But the fact that you can’t be faithful scares me more than anything else.”

“I _won’t_ cheat on you.”

“Like you know it now,” Zelda snorted. She took a deep drag of her cigarette. She knew she had to leave but her legs won’t listen to her brain.

“Listen,” Lilith said again, frustrated beyond limits. “I know what you’re thinking, okay? I would think that myself in your shoes. But I wanted to be honest with you. Let’s go to the party, then we can go back to my place, I’ll cook you a late dinner and you can sleep over. You just need to get to know me better.”

She scooted closer and slid one hand around Zelda’s shoulders.

“Lilith…” Zelda murmured, but Lilith interrupted her kissing her full on the mouth.

“People can see us,” Zelda breathed against the brunette’s lips, tensing in her arms.

“Let them look,” Lilith shrugged, holding her even closer and slipping her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth, kissing like she had wanted to for days.

“You _despise_ me, remember?” Zelda asked, leaning back. Lilith just smiled and kissed her again, soundly. “So? Would you come? To the party, I mean.”

“I need to think about it,” Zelda nodded. “Just give me a few hours to think.”

Lilith leaned over and kissed Zelda’s nose and chin: “I love your chin. And your nose.”

“My nose is too sharp and I have a butt chin,” Zelda corrected, sounding vaguely annoyed.

“Your chin is sexy,” Lilith argued. “And please don’t tell me that you don’t like sharp features, or you won’t even like my face.”

Despise everything, Zelda smiled. She drank the rest of the coffee, picked up her muffin and left.

* * *

Lilith wasn’t so fond of masquerades.

The party sounded like a great idea to spend time with Zelda, but there she was, dressed as Jessica Rabbit – long, strapless glittery red dress, elbow-length purple gloves and bright-red lipstick. She was sitting at the bar, alone, music loud and sexy, low lights. It was the perfect setting and it would have been amazing to share this night with Zelda. Unfortunately, no luck in that department.

She snorted loudly and took another sip of her vodka-Martini. She checked her phone: no texts, no missed calls. She opened the Instagram app and she found out that thirty minutes before Zelda had posted an aesthetic picture taken on what Lilith guessed was a balcony, with a nice view on Campus, a couple of books and a drink. Zelda had captioned it _Comfort zone._

That was it, she wasn’t coming. Her plans for the night were pretty obvious.

She drowned another sip of her drink, then she got up and strolled casually to the dance floor. Dancing or going home? She didn’t even want to be there without Zelda. Maybe she could go home and read a bit as well, but when she was about to look for the friend who had invited her to tell her she was leaving, a girl from Poetry II grabbed her arm: “Lilith! Look over there!”. She pointed to the other side of the room: “That’s _Zelda Spellman_?!”

Lilith’s heart exploded in her chest. It was Zelda, _indeed._ Wearing a John Hopkins Cheerleader costume, with an obscenely short skirt and a crop top. She was wearing socks and sneakers, hair up in two pig tails.

_Wow._

“That she is,” she confirmed, and her legs started moving on their own account. She walked to Zelda, a bright smile on her features. The redhead smiled shily when she spotted her, and Lilith, forgetting about the party, the people around them, grabbed her by her waist and flushed her to her chest.

“Hello,” she said languidly, drowning into Zelda’s emerald green eyes. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy to be here as well. You look magnificent, and sorry for my outfit, but-“

Lilith kissed her square on the mouth, and she was sure she heard some gasps from the people close to them. They were indeed putting up a show, but Lilith didn’t care.

“You look perfect,” she murmured on Zelda’s lips. “Do you want to dance?”

* * *

“Here, put these on, that outfit doesn’t look comfortable,” Lilith told Zelda, handing her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“Thank you,” Zelda giggled. She was probably a little tipsy and completely happy to be at Lilith’s.

The brunette reached out and pulled silk, coppery hair out of the pigtails, letting them fall on Zelda’s shoulders. She moved them aside to free her neck and kissed the white, sweaty flesh. “Tell me you’re spending the night.”

“If you want me to,” Zelda replied softly.

Lilith turned her in her arms and kissed her deeply, stroking her hair.

“I want you to.”

She kissed her again, deeply, wetly, passionately, one hand on Zelda’s neck, the other one caressing her hip and one of her buttocks.

Zelda leaned back and looked deeply into Lilith’s eyes: “Don’t break my heart,” she said sternly. It could have sounded like a request, but it wasn’t. It was a threat.

Lilith smiled fondly. “I won’t,” she whispered, getting lost in her eyes and her taste all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I even created a series for those two characters and I have in mind at least 2 more one shots. If you have in mind something you would love to see them do, don't be shy and suggest in the comment section.


End file.
